<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I told you to wait for me" by randomfandomimagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386013">"I told you to wait for me"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine'>randomfandomimagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts (Reader Insert) [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fights, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Rescue, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts (Reader Insert) [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I told you to wait for me"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a rare moment of pure clarity, many thoughts came to mind as that man lunged at me with a dagger. Images of my past, thoughts of my fleeting present and words from what I hoped was my future. </p>
<p>I held my hand up to stop the strike, even if I wasn’t sure I would be able to. If Geralt could see me right now, he would be furious. He would say to me how needlessly and stupidly stubborn I had been. </p>
<p>Gathering all courage I had left, I threw myself to my attacker as well. A scream of war came out of my throat, but was interrupted in astonishment. The man had stopped, even with his dagger hanging in the air. </p>
<p>“What…?” I watched him as his eyes grew wide and lifeless.</p>
<p>I breathed heavily as I watched him stumble, moving my feet backwards so he wouldn’t fall over me. As he dropped facedown on thet ground, blood dripping from his mouth, a figure was revealed behind him.</p>
<p>“G-Geralt…!” I faltered, and he took me by the arm just as my strengths failed me.</p>
<p>I watched him as I caught my breath, still rattled after the fight. He tightly held his sword with one hand, standing there menacingly and tensing his shoulders.</p>
<p>The witcher’s face was dirty and full of blood, his hair disheveled and falling over his eyes. Geralt breathed heavily too, but his eyes were dark and glaring.</p>
<p>“I told you to wait for me” His deep voice was barely restrained.</p>
<p>“I had everything under control!” I told him in outrage. “I can take care of myself”</p>
<p>“Can you? What would have happened if I didn’t come?” </p>
<p>“I would have-”</p>
<p>Geralt didn’t give me a chance to explain myself. His free arm wrapped around me and handled me with ease before I could react. I gasped when I found my back flat against his heaving chest and his sword over my neck. The both of us breathed heavily. The warmth of his closeness seemed to pass over to me and create a burning heat of anger inside me. Still, I knew better than to retaliate.</p>
<p>“Can you defend yourself?” Geralt repeated, whispering in my ear with an edge to his voice. “Can you?” </p>
<p>I grit my teeth and felt tears of frustration arrive to my eyes. Still, I said nothing and just pushed myself off him. Reluctantly and with clear annoyance, Geralt lowered his weapon and let go of me.</p>
<p>Without a word, he turned around and began walking away. He wouldn’t speak to me in a long time. I resigned to follow him in silence, even if seething.</p>
<p>As I walked behind him, I tried not to look at all the men lying motionless on the floor. People that Geralt had to carelessly go through to get to me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>